finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Byzantium Angel
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Byzantium Angel was a name the Sixth Doctor and Daphne Downs gave to the Weeping Angel that was within the vault of the Byzantium. Personality The Byzantium Angel showed no remorse for the killing of several clerics and also claimed to enjoy doing it when it spoke to the Sixth Doctor through Cleric Pat. It also tormented Bob Price with a copy of its self by making her think she was turning to stone before starting to slowly kill her. The Angel was also very patient and clever; the Doctor correctly guessed it had never been dormant but had rather allowed it self to be captured so it could get the needed power to revive its people. It also possessed a sadistic sense of humour; after the copy of itself within Bob made her perform a countdown to the moment when the copy would consume her, the Angel indicated it was making her do the countdown for fun on it's behalf. History In the 50th century, a large flock of Weeping Angels had wiped out the Aplan race on Alfava Metraxis, but in doing so had remained without an energy source to feed on and were trapped and weakened. Knowing of the fate of its brethren, one Weeping Angel lay patiently waiting in the ruins of Razvahan and feigned being in a 'dormant' cycle. Just as it planned, it passed from one private hand to another until it would eventually come in possession of a temporal core to help revive its fellow Angels. The opportunity came when it came to be stored in the Byzantium. In the meantime, Dr. Daphne Downs was sent on behalf of the Church to find it and neutralise it. She managed to get on board the Byzantium during her investigation and captured four seconds of footage of the Byzantium Angel. Prior to escaping the ship, she warned its owner that the ship would not reach its destination. Crash of the Byzantium The Angel caused the Byzantium to crash on Alfava Metraxis above the Aplan Mortarium where the Angels remained, killing all other passengers on-board. The once dormant and weak Angels within the catacombs beneath the temple began to awaken and regenerate. Father Octavian and a team of Clerics arrived at the crash site to track down the Angel. To explain what they were up against, Daphne showed the looped recording of the Angel to the Sixth Doctor, Octavian and Bob Price. While the others left the pod they were in, Bob remained alone with the recording in its constant loop. However, unbeknownst to the expedition, any image of a Weeping Angel ultimately became a Weeping Angel. The image in the recording soon came to life and deadlocked the doors of the pod, trapping Bob within. The Angel was able to project itself beyond the image and was able to become a projection in the room, until Bob was able to exploit a glitch in the recording to turn off the projection of the image when it was close to making contact with her. She had however stared into the eyes of the projection long enough for it to open her 'soul' to it. This produced an image of an Angel in the visual centre of Bob's mind, opening her up to manipulation by the Angels, such as hallucinations, and death as the image of the Angel within her would ultimately become a real Angel with her. The Byzantium Angel escaped the vault of the Byzantium and went through the Maze of the Dead. When the Clerics Christian and Angelo were sent to investigate the further catacombs, the Angel killed them by breaking their necks. It then took their central nervous systems and reanimated their consciousness temporarily to lure others to their deaths. It used the same procedure with the Cleric Pat on a more long-term basis, to communicate with the Doctor, Bob, Daphne and the remaining Clerics. The Angel continued to use Pat's remains to relay its messages to the Doctor, who therefore began to call it "Angel Pat". It tried to anger him by having Pat tell him how his words of encouragement to the soldier had failed him. When the Doctor and the Clerics were surrounded near the Byzantium's oxygen factory, Pat commented how the Angels were amused at the Doctor not seeing the crack in time they could see. Pat later informed the Doctor in the oxygen factory how the Angels' manipulation of Bob was just for fun, making him throw away his communication device in anger. As the crack expanded, the Angels ran away and Angel Pat reappeared in person after the Doctor, Bob and Daphne were cornered in the Byzantium's control room. He attempted to coerce the Doctor into throwing himself into the crack in order to seal it, saving the Angels and his friends. As the last of the ship's energy was taken by the Angels, the gravity field failed. Angel Pat and the rest of the Weeping Angels on board fell into the crack, sealing it and were subsequently erased from existence. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 6 *"Crash of the Byzantium" / "Eyes Wide Open" *"Flatmates" (Mentioned only) *"Love and Loss" (Mentioned only) *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:Deceased (Earth-6)